gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Men
Dead Men is a First Person Tactical Shooter for the Xbox 360 and PS3 video game consoles. The game revolves around two escaped prisoners, Marcus and Lionel, as they evade the police while trying to make amends for their past misdeeds, Gameplay Players can choose to either play as Marcus or Lionel, two prisoners who escaped death row. While both characters share the same overall plot their reasons are entirely different, players will experience two entirely different perspectives depending on which character is chosen. Dead Men is a tactical shooter, which focuses more on stealth and tactics than on sheer firepower. The game features Crime Hub, a hub for which all available missions are displayed. Crime Hub also is where players can manage their crew and equipment. The 'crew' is basically a group of NPCs that help the player in various ways during the game. The crew is split into three different groups, intel, R&D, and combat. Intel affects how much info is available in the pre-planning stage and how accurate the layout of the level is on the player's mini map and pre-planning map. R&D helps develop new equipment and weapons players can use. Combat-hired mercs who assist the player directly during missions. Crew members can be recruited by hiring them to join you or by completing side missions and optional objectives which reward you with a new team member. The player can assign team members to whichever group suits the team members best. Before each mission is a planning stage, during which the player is given a briefing, and then chooses the teammates to be involved in the mission, their weapons, equipment and uniform/camouflage. The pre-planning stage includes a map that the player can use to set up pre-established orders and waypoints. This determines elements such as the path the AI-controlled teammates would follow during the mission, as well as where they will deploy devices such as flashbangs, breaching charges, or hack computers. The individual levels are a series of self-contained, mission-focused areas designed for multiple paths of exploration in terms of in-game movement and gadgets. The game plays from the first person perspective, but offers a few twists on the standard FPS formula. Each mission contains multiple ways to explore and reach objectives. Paths players can take through levels are designed to support the player-character's abilities, rather than specific paths that are aimed at a particular gameplay style, such as assault or sneaking. Levels are completely dynamic meaning that all objects and people can be interacted with (example: taking civilians hostage or overturning tables to create cover). Players can also put on disguises in order to blend in and avoid confrontation. Missions are broken into main objectives-objectives that need to be completed in order to beat the level, secondary objectives-objectives that are optional but usually offers a special reward or makes completing the main objectives easier (like disabling the lights so guards can't see you), and opportunity objectives-objectives like secondary objectives but have a small window of opportunity in order to be completed. The player is always accompanied by Marcus or Lionel depending on who the player choses to play as in the beginning of the game, and sometimes other hired mercenaries. Co-op mode is available, in which the second player controls Lionel or Marcus. Though almost identical to Marcus's style of gameplay, Lionel has short bursts of aggression in which he hallucinates nearly all NPCs are police. While having hired mercenaries, the player can issue orders such as follow, move to a specific position, or attack. The player can swap between Lionel or Marcus during a mission but the player will still only witness Marcus's or Lionel's view during cutscenes and in Crime Hub, again depending on who the player selected during the beginning of the game. In order to break up linearity players will notice a lot of variation in a single level due to the many random events programmed in. Depending both on a player's course of action (what objectives he/she completed), or a little luck in the random generation, the next mission may result in a different level altogether or possibly skipped entirely. Plot In progress... Thanks for reading, if you want please feel free to check out my other game ideas: Indestructible Death Suit Kung Fu Kicker Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:First-Person Category:Tactical Category:Stealth